Thomas & Friends: Musical Edition
by Morally Draconequus
Summary: Remember how our favourite engines burst into song as soon as the background music starts to play? Well, here are more scenes where they do, whether if it's to be amused or singing musical numbers from the classics or latest hit musicals. So sit back and watch our number one and his friends in their musical shenanigans.
1. Sodor's Cautionary Tale

More notes at the end.

* * *

 _ **Sodor's Cautionary Tale**_

 _ **Ft. Edward, Henry, Gordon & James**_

 _ **(A TTTE parody of 'A Cautionary Tale' written by Jeff Richmond and Nell Benjamin from 'Mean Girls' Musical)**_

 _Synopsis: Shortly before 'The Adventure Begins', four engines of Sir Topham Hatt's railway narrate a foreshadowing warning of what is yet to come before the E2's arrival to the NWR._

* * *

 _(As the acoustic guitar begins to play, a light is cast on the each of the engines as they sing their respective parts of the verse)_

 **[Edward]**

It's Sodor's cautionary tale,

Of ambition and its traps,

 **[James]**

Regards to a true story,

Of an engine who got scrapped,

 **[Henry, spoken]**

No one was scrapped.

 _(James rolls his eyes when Henry debunks his claim of an engine getting scrapped in the story.)_

* * *

 **[Henry]**

But how hard would you work,

Just to prove your worthiness?

 **[Gordon]**

Would you easily give in?

 **[Edward, Henry, Gordon & James]**

Or revel in success?

* * *

 **[Gordon]**

But to be honest,

 **[Edward, Henry, Gordon & James]**

It takes a miracle to determine,

What plans destiny has for you,

But with this particular engine,

Come rain or shine, he has made it through!

* * *

 **[James]**

Daring!

 **[Henry]**

Dauntless!

 **[Gordon]**

But dignified!

* * *

 **[Edward, Henry, Gordon & James]**

This is Sodor's cautionary tale,

 **[Edward, Henry & Gordon]**

It can literally knock you off the rails!

 _(James glares at the other three, annoyed that they had brought it up.)_

 **[James]**

Though that part was troublesome trucks,

* * *

 **[Edward]**

You can't just earn your pride with paint,

There's more that it entails,

 _(James, being vain when it comes to appearance questions Edward's lyric. Henry and Gordon soon scold him for his ignorance before resuming to the song.)_

 **[James, spoken]**

Really?

 **[Henry & Gordon, spoken]**

James!

* * *

 **[Edward, Henry, Gordon & James]**

This is our cautionary tale!

 _(The spotlight remains on Edward as the scene changes to a familiar E2 engine.)_

 **[Edward]**

The adventure begins across the seas, from the mainland. To Sodor!

* * *

 **Author's note:**

As a very musical fan, I can't help but re-write the catchy tunes. It's also due to how I was inspired by two other writers from a different fandom to completely re-write the lyrics, I've decided to write some of my own.

There are three that are already done and yet to be posted here, and three that are still in the works. (This is one of the easier songs.)

Suggestions of songs from musicals are also allowed but I can't 100% guarantee that I'll be able to do them. Despite that, feel free to review or PM me any suggestions.

Until then, I hope that you have enjoyed reading this parody

Morally Draconequus.


	2. To the Core

_**To the core**_

 _ **Ft. Diesel 10, Diesel, Arry, Bert, Den & Dart**_

 _ **(TTTE parody of 'Candy Store' written by Laurence O'keef and Kevin Murphy from 'Heathers: The Musical')**_

 _Synopsis: During the events of 'The Day of the Diesels', Diesel 10 convinces (more like manipulate) an uncertain Percy to follow their plans when he politely refuses._

* * *

 _(In the gloomy Dieselworks, a green saddle tank engine is face to face with Diesel 10. With them are Diesel, Arry, Bert, Den and Dart._

" _Sorry Diesel 10, but I couldn't convince neither of them to repair the Dieselworks." apologised the naive steam engine. Despite the rage within, Diesel 10 forced a smile._

" _Well, we could always try to do it ourselves. What about that clumsy crane in the Steamworks? I'm sure he would love to help out." Percy took a liking to the idea._

" _Of course! I'll just ask Victor-" "But! You must not tell him." "Why not? Victor would be worried if Kevin suddenly disappeared." "If you tell that engine, he'll probably rat us out!"_

 _It took time for Percy to feel what he could be doing wasn't right, even if it was for a 'good' reason. "I'm not so sure about this anymore."_

 _Not willing to lose the only steamie ally, Diesel 10 immediately jumped into action, prepared to use some 'persuasion'.)_

* * *

 **[Diesel 10, spoken]**

Are you having second thoughts?

You want to change your mind?

Must I remind you that,

I usually think poorly of your kind?

I'd normally tear you to pieces,

And I wouldn't hold back Pinchy,

But it's your lucky day,

Don't waste it away,

So listen up, steamie!

* * *

 _(Percy soon finds himself surrounded in the Dieselworks, with the other devious diesels catching on to Diesel 10's plan.)_

* * *

 **[Devious Diesels sans Diesel 10]**

We like!

[ **Diesel 10]**

Planning schemes,

Ripping trust to the seams,

* * *

 **[Devious Diesels sans Diesel 10]**

We like!

 **[Diesel 10]**

Performing tricks,

To find what makes them tick,

* * *

 **[Devious Diesels sans Diesel 10]**

We like!

 **[Diesel 10]**

Calling names,

Winning at 'The Blame Game',

* * *

 **[Devious Diesels sans Diesel 10]**

We like!

 **[Diesel 10]**

Victims teared to bits,

 **[All Devious Diesels]**

Steamies scared out of their wits!

* * *

 **[Diesel 10]**

If you're too sweet and meek,

Then go play hide and seek,

Just be back before your story time,

 **[Devious Diesels sans Diesel 10]**

Woah!

 **[Diesel 10]**

Or come tonight for a thrill,

You'll have a joke and then chill,

With my crew and partners in crime,

* * *

 **[All Devious Diesels]**

Woah! Woah! Woah!

Percy, what are you waitin' for?

You're special to the core.

About time you show us,

You're not a 'cutie pie' anymore,

Show us you're special to the core,

* * *

 **[All Devious Diesels]**

Your 'best friend',

 **[Arry]**

He never cared

Forgot the times,

 **[Bert]**

You two shared,

* * *

 **[All Devious Diesels]**

Your pain,

 **[Den]**

They never saw,

 **[Diesel 10]**

So steamie friends? 'Au revoir!',

* * *

 **[All Devious Diesels]**

Those jerks,

 **[Dart]**

Aren't your pals,

Beware of this, cause they shall,

* * *

 **[All Devious Diesels]**

And without,

 **[Bert]**

The friendly act,

 **[All Devious Diesels]**

They would leave you to scrap!

* * *

 **[Diesel]**

You know they made you weep,

Like pathetic Bo Peep,

Why let it go on and on?

 **[All Devious Diesels]**

Woah!

 **[Den]**

It's best to leave them to rust,

 **[Diesel]**

It's the only way just,

 **[Diesel 10]**

Then soon your woes will all be gone,

* * *

 **[All Devious Diesels]**

Woah! Woah! Woah!

Percy, what are you waitin' for?

You're special to the core,

About time you show them,

You're not a 'crybaby' anymore,

Show them you're special to the core,

* * *

 **[Diesel 10]**

Be on the winning side,

 **[Devious Diesels sans Diesel 10]**

Or regret not joining us,

* * *

 **[Diesel 10]**

Put the Steam Team aside,

 **[Devious Diesels sans Diesel 10]**

Or stay in their fuss,

* * *

 **[Diesel 10]**

Better make your choice,

 **[All Devious Diesels]**

Friendships with them won't last,

 **[Diesel 10]**

Afterall, to them,

 **[All Devious Diesels]:**

You're just an outcast!

* * *

 _(Percy imagines everyone else talking behind is back for years overlapping in his mind. Even his own best friend was backstabbing him right at his moment.)_

* * *

 **[All Devious Diesels (Diesel stands out the most)]**

Woah!

 **[Diesel]**

Percy, whachu waiting fo—

 _(Pinchy snaps and scares Diesel to shut up before they resume singing the chorus)_

 **[Diesel 10, spoken]**

Shut it Diesel!

 **[sung]**

You're special to the core!

* * *

 **[Devious Diesels & (Diesel 10)]**

About time you show them, (Oh-woah!)

You're not a 'shortstack' anymore, (Woah-oh-oh!)

 **[All Devious Diesels]**

Show them you're special to the core!

Special to the core,

To the core,

Special to the core,

To the core!

Special to the core,

Special to the core!

 _(End)_

* * *

 _(Minutes later, Percy left without breaking the wall of silence, possibly scarred from this experience. It would be no surprise that the yellow crane named Kevin arrived to 'help out' a day later.)_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

When I watched 'Day of the Diesels', I know Percy is meant to be innocent and naive but maybe it was a little too predictable for me. It took time for Diesel 10 to reform. To be honest, I didn't had my full attention on the special when I watched it.

I had posted these lyrics previously on Amino, however, these lyrics were revised and I prefer this version. (I would also advise to listen to the clean version of the song 'Candy Store' as the original involves minor swear words.)

Anyways, I hope that you've enjoyed this parody and feel free to review for any improvement that could be made or suggestions.

Morally Draconequus.


	3. Ten Race Commandments

_**Ten Race Commandments**_

 _ **Ft. Thomas, Edward**_ **, _Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer_**

 _ **(Song parody of 'Ten Duel Commandments' written by Lin-Manuel Miranda from 'Hamilton' Musical)**_

 _Synopsis: Just before the race in 'Hero of the Rails' between Thomas and Spencer begins, there are ten rules that need to be discussed._

* * *

 **[Thomas & Spencer]**

One, two, three, four,

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Five, six, seven, eight, nine,

 **[Thomas & Spencer]**

It's the Ten Race Commandments

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

It's the Ten Race Commandments,

* * *

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Number one,

 **[Thomas]**

The forfeit, giving the apology,

Both parties will be at rest, once the offender says sorry,

* * *

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Number two,

 **[Edward]**

If they don't, have your friends stand by your side,

Don't break out a fight, remain civilised,

* * *

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Number three,

 **[Henry]**

Keep calm and use cooperation,

Discuss on an agreement,

Or the challenge's conditions,

Racing's a tradition,

Especially for enemies,

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Most engines accept, and no one flees,

* * *

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Number four,

 **[Gordon]**

If they disagree, it can be settled still,

Prepare their flatbeds to see who has the stronger will,

You plan it in advance, give your opponent some respect,

You still have to act dignified when it comes to your regrets,

* * *

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Five,

 **[James]**

Start before the beginning of the day,

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

So there's no way to witness confusion or delay,

* * *

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Number six,

 **[Percy]**

Confess to your best friend of your fears,

Let them know you're here,

Hope that they can make it into the clear,

* * *

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Seven,

 **[Toby]**

Fill up on water,

And don't forget your coal,

So your strength won't wither when you start the brawl,

* * *

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Number eight,

 **[Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby & Emily]**

Time to quit before it's too late,

 **[Emily]**

Time to face your fate, back-up and couple-up to your freight,

* * *

 **[Spencer]**

Gordon, hi,

 **[Gordon]**

Spencer, what a surprise,

 **[Spencer]**

It is true that Thomas is bluffing a lie?

 **[Gordon]**

That I deny,

You know that we both don't see eye to eye,

 **[Spencer]**

He can try, but he'll lose due to his little size,

 **[Gordon]**

Hold it, how many of our siblings got scrapped despite of their reputation?

 **[Spencer]**

Who cares, I'm the winning engine,

* * *

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Number nine,

 **[Spencer]**

Give a glare, he wouldn't stand a chance,

 **[Thomas]**

Time to be brave and take your stance,

 **[Thomas & Spencer]**

Then count-

One, two, three, four,

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Five, six, seven, eight, nine,

 **[Thomas & Spencer]**

Number,

 **[Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily & Spencer]**

Ten! Ready-

 **[Thomas & Spencer]**

Go!

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Regarding to the request, I'm currently working on it. It took me some time on what to base it on.

Feel free to review any suggestions or feedback on how to improve.

Morally Draconequus.


	4. Top Competitor

_**Top Competitor**_

 _ **(Sung to the tune of 'Apex Predator' written by Jeff Richmond and Nell Benjamin from 'Mean Girls' Musical)**_

 _Synopsis: When Gordon plans to compete in more races after the Great Railway Show, he meets a celebrity racing engine; Tornado, the rival to Gordon's famous brother; the Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman warns his naive brother that racing is more than a little sportsmanship, prizes and titles and that the other racers, even Tornado, can play dirty._

* * *

 **[Flying Scotsman]**

Don't fall for his 'foolproof' act,

He's not a true gentleman,

He's now plotting a new plan,

For your smokebox on his wall,

All the engines competing,

Try to avoid each other's wrath,

But if they dare cross paths,

You'll see the rise in the toll,

Hear their growls say, "You dare to fight me?",

If they discover a threat to their reign,

Those who pull the strings can be shifty,

But this Tornado wrecks their terrain,

* * *

 **[Flying Scotsman]**

He's the king of thieves,

And he's got no regrets,

Cause they all have their bets,

On the top competitor,

If you continue to play,

He'll make the game more grim,

Do not race with him,

He's the top competitor,

* * *

 **[Gordon]**

His little 'truth' contradicts,

He doesn't act hostile,

Not one word from him was vile,

He's more of your railway clown,

We share the same ideals,

Great minds do think alike,

My brother should not lie,

Cause there's no need for that frown,

In fact, we're on the same boat,

With our peers envious of our speed,

So what if others hate how I gloat?

My dignity is all that I need,

* * *

 **[Gordon]**

He can't be King of Thieves,

He wouldn't hurt a fly,

It's just a silly lie,

He can't be top competitor,

What really makes me laugh,

The nuisance made by my brother,

He doesn't need to be bothered,

He's not the top competitor,

* * *

 **[Gordon]**

Was I really just so naive,

To his hidden, heinous crimes?

It's still hard and difficult to believe,

That I found out just on time,

Luckily, it's not too late,

 **[Flying Scotsman & Gordon]**

Thank lord, it's not too late!

* * *

 **[Flying Scotsman & Gordon]**

He's the king of thieves,

And dangerous, that's no wrong

Have to stay calm and strong,

Around the top competitor,

 **[Gordon]**

Keeping your enemies closer,

 **[Flying Scotsman]**

An action you may regret,

 **[Gordon]**

Cause I should never forget,

 **[Flying Scotsman & Gordon]**

That he's the top competitor,

Will he watch your back?

Will he make you break?

How do you overtake?

The top competitor!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Can't believe that it's been a year since I started this...

For this parody, I couldn't bother write the story and dialogue in between since it would be hard to write Tornado's personality which would be a lot different to the fandom's interpretation of him (and I procrastinated). In this one, Tornado's the bad guy, a substitute for the infamous Regina George in this song.

This parody came from an AU idea of mine where Gordon actually won the Great Race and continues his racing career which eventually leads to consequences.


End file.
